Whoever You May Be
by MyGhela
Summary: She's shameless because of her incomparable beauty. She knows she can get away with anything. In life all she want is everything, money envelopes her heart. She has nothing but wants everything. Lies disintegrate her soul. OC/s included
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure what this is~ I just wrote it when I was bored. Its sorta my take on S3. **

**No Nina and no Mick~**

* * *

She's shameless because of her incomparable beauty. She knows she can get away with anything. In life all she want is everything, money envelopes her heart. She has nothing but wants everything. Lies disintegrate her soul. She's a girl who'll give you everything in exchange for everything but she will never be yours.

Kristina Cassandra Dela Cruz is her name, half-Spanish, half-Filipino but you wouldn't know it, looking at her flawlessly white skin, the only flaw in her skin is the ruby red birthmark she has on her lower back. Her long wavy hair that is as black as the night, her lips soft as a rose, she truly is beautiful. On the outside but in the inside she is as ugly the wicked witch of the west.

Kristina Cassandra stood in front of the old creepy house and stared at it for a moment, analyzing it. It looked centuries old, the name of the house was Anubis. She sighed before picking up her ruby red bag and walked into the house.

There she was greeted by a not so friendly face, an old man with facial hair. He looked scary and creepy. He quickly stated the rules and policies of living in Anubis house.

Next she was greeted by a jolly lady, the housemother. She showed Kristina Cassandra to her room and said that she would be rooming with a girl named Amber.

She dropped off her luggage before descending down the old wooden stair case and went to the living room, where the rest of her housemates were in.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. From her ruby red dress, red stiletto heels, her ruby necklace and earrings to her flawless red lips. She smirked at their reaction.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she said smugly before strutting her way to a chair and sat on it, causing her dress to ride up a little, reviling her flawless legs.

"You must be the new girl" Fabian said, breaking the silence that was lingering in the room. "Hi, I'm Fabian"

"Kristina Cassandra but you can call me KC" she replied uninterested.

The rest of them introduce themselves. After the introduction of them finished the awkward silence once again grew.

"So…" Mara began, she sat next to Jerome on the couch, his arm protectively around her "KC, are you American?"

"Oh…hell no" she replied "I'm Spanish and Filipino"

"You don't look it" she noted

"And what's that supposed to mean?" KC looked at her.

Mara gulped, she looked nervous. A smirk crept on Kc's face but was forced to block it. Maybe she could play a little.

"I..mean..you just…ah.." Mara stuttered, not sure what she was going to say.

KC let out a chuckling seeing Mara struggle with her words. "Relax."

"You were playing her?" Patricia asked "That's not very nice"

"Look who's talking" Eddie mumbled.

His words received a death glare and a whack on his arm from Patricia.

"One thing you should know about me" KC sighed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not a nice person" and with that she walked away.

* * *

She entered her room and picked up one of her bags and got her phone out. She dialed a number that she knew by heart. The person on the other end picked up within two rings.

"Hey" KC greeted.

"Hi K." the person on the other end said "How's your new school"

"I wouldn't know, school hasn't started yet" she replied "I only have seen the boarding house, I'm staying in"

"Oh" the girl on the other line said "Are there any cute guys there?"

A smile twitched on her lips "A few but they all have girlfriends" She said remembering Jerome and Mara sitting next to each other, his arm around her shoulders, Eddie and Patricia bickering like a married couple, Amber; her roommate holding hands with Alfie and Fabian and Joy sitting next to each other.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" she said in a mock tone.

"I'm trying to change" KC replied.

"Well the KC I know didn't care if the guy was taken or not"

"You're making me sound like a slut, Karen"

"But you are" Karen stated simply

"True" KC agreed "But I'm trying to change. New life, no more of the old me"

"Is that so?" Karen asked in disbelief "and how is that working for you?"

"Not that good, I sorta said something the old me would only say" KC admitted

"Let me guess" Karen sighed "You blurted out the whole you're not a kind person bit?"

"Nice person actually" KC corrected

Karen laughed causing KC to laugh as well.

"Supper!" Trudy's voice rang from downstairs.

"I have to go, dinners ready" KC said

"Talk to you later"

"Yeah, I miss you bitch"

"I miss you more slut" and with that the line went dead.

KC placed her phone on her bed and walked over to the vanity mirror on the other side of the room.

* * *

She walked into the dining room and again everyone stared at her.

From the ruby red dress she was wearing earlier she was now wearing white short-shorts and red tank top that shown a little of her cleavage. Her hair was now in a ponytail.

She took a sit between Fabian and Alfie, the boys on the table couldn't help but stare at her.

But was snapped back to reality when Trudy came in from the kitchen, with a bowl of pasta in her hands, she placed it at the table and everyone started to eat.

Soon enough the rest were envelope in their own little conversations.

"KC" Amber said making everyone looked at her "Tell us more about you"

"well…" KC began "I'm here on a scholarship-"

"_You're_ here on a scholarship?" Joy ask in disbelief

"Yeah" KC said "What's it to you?"

"Nothing!" Joy said "Just…you don't look like the scholar type"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, they say" KC said almost harshly, with a slight smile.

This "change" thing was more easily said than done.

* * *

**Ahh...IDK just R&R~**

**Sorry for the mistakes~**


	2. Chapter 2

**life is like a box of chocolates**

**i don't have a box of chocolates **

* * *

KC sat in front of the class, uninterested on what Miss Valentine was rumbling on about. What was the point anyway, if she was just going to learn these things from a textbook? She played with a strand of her hair; Miss Valentine noticed this and walked over to KC's table.

"Miss Dela Cruz" Miss Valentine said, making KC snap out of her train of thought

"Yes Miss?" KC asked, a little nervous.

"Am I boring you?" Miss Valentine asks, crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"No Miss" KC replied, flipping the strand of hair in her hand back.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Of course Miss"

"Oh, really?" Miss Valentine said "Then do you mind repeating what I just said"

KC couldn't answer her. She looked nervously around the room hoping someone would help her but no. No one came to her rescue. She looked at Amber, who she was sitting next to. No use, she just avoided her gaze. KC just played with her hands while Miss Valentine was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Sorry Miss" KC said giving up.

"Oh my god!" Miss Valentine exclaimed "It's the first day of school and what do I hear? Sorry?" KC looked vulnerable, she looked frightened, slightly. Just slightly. "I'm sorry Miss Dela Cruz but for me first impression last. Are you here to learn or just to expose yourself?" KC sat quietly "Miss Dela Cruz, are you here to learn or just to expose yourself!"

KC stood up in frustration, placing her hands on the table. "Sorry Miss Valentine but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you blab on about something that I can easily learn from a text book" she said before picking up her things and walking out of the classroom.

* * *

She sat in the student lounge alone, flipping through a fashion magazine when a girl with brown straight hair, on crouches walked in yelling

"Give me back my laptop!" she yelled.

KC stared at her, following her movement. The girl on the crouches dropped her wallet while walking to the group of girls near the stage.

KC picked up the wallet and opened it reveling it contained a lot of money.

"Rich girl, I like" she said quietly with a smile before walking over to the girl.

"Give me back my laptop!" the girl on crouches repeated but the group of girls just started at her, laughing.

"No." a girl with long blonde hair stated, simply

"Give back her laptop" KC said stepping in.

The girls looked at KC for a moment.

"And why should I?" the blonde said holding up the laptop

KC laughed before becoming serious "Because if you don't, I'm going to personally rip your head off" she said before snatching the laptop from the girl "What's your problem anyways? Why are you so mean? Why because she's injured and can't walk properly? What do you think of yourself? Perfect? Oh yes! You're flawless except for the thing you have on you, called your face!"

"Why, what's wrong with my face?" The blonde asked gesturing to her face

"Now, nothing but when I'm finished with you there's going to be" she said before raising her hand to slap the girl in the face but the girl on crouches stopped her.

"Enough!" the girl said holding KC back from hurting the blonde.

The blonde and the rest of her clique watched wide eyes before retreating

"Let's go girls" the blonde said before walking away.

KC turned to the girl and returned her laptop

"Thanks" the girl said "You didn't have to do that."

"I know" KC smiled "What's your name?"

"Savannah." She held out her hand, KC took it with a smile "Savannah Masson"

"KC Dela Cruz" she replied

"KC Dela Cruz?" Savannah asked as she placed her hand down beside her "As in the girl who walked out on Miss Valentine's class?"

"Yeah…" KC sighed, rubbing the back of her head "I guess news spread fast here"

"You could say that" Savannah agreed "Rumors spread like wild free here"

"It isn't really a rumor if it's true, is it?" KC said "And oh yeah, you dropped your wallet" she said before returning the wallet to Savannah

"Thanks" Savannah replied taking her wallet from KC

"So, do you need me to go with you to your next class?" Savannah blinked once at KC "You know, just in case those bitches go after you again"

"Thanks but no thank you" Savannah declined "I can handle myself"

"You sure?" KC arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure" Savannah replied with hesitant

"Okay, I'll be off then" KC said before walking away, to her next class.

* * *

"I still can't believe you walked out on Miss Valentine" Joy said.

KC and the rest of the girl housemates were sited on the living room, she usually distances herself from people but now she was trying to change her ways, she needed to become less of a…bitch and loner.

"I've never seen her that mad" Patricia stated.

Mara sat quietly reading a book on one of the chairs, she would look up every once in a while. She really wasn't interested on what the others were talking about, and KC noticed that.

"So, Mara" KC began "Anything interesting happened to you today?"

"No, nothing really just the usual routine" Mara replied looking up from her book.

"Is that so?" KC sighed.

KC was growing bored, she stood up to go to the kitchen but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" she yelled.

She opened the door and saw Savannah standing there, out of her uniform and wearing a black, long sleeves shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hey" KC greeted "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out or something" Savannah replied

"Yeah, sure" KC nodded, gesturing for her to enter "Come in"

They went to the living room, where the other girls where sited with Fabian on his laptop.

"Hey guys, have you met Savannah yet?" KC asked, standing next to Savannah.

"Hi" they replied

"So…Amber, me and Savannah are going to our room" KC stated "Hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" Amber replied

* * *

"How did you know I'm staying at Anubis house?" KC asked Savannah, who was sitting on KC's bed her crouches on the side of the bed, whilst KC stood in front of a mirror admiring herself.

"I asked around" Savannah answered, watching KC "I just really want to thank you for what you did earlier"

KC turned to face her "It's no biggie, anything for a friend" she smiled

"Friend?" Savannah looked at KC "You mean, you and me are friends?"

"Well…yeah, if it's okay with you" She replied, walking over to the bed

"Sounds nice" Savannah smiled

KC plopped down next to her on the bed. "I'm starving" she complained

"Want to go out and eat?" Savannah looked at KC

"Loved to but can't" KC replied "No money"

"Oh don't worry, my treat"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, and think of it as way of me saying thank you"

KC smiled, her plan is working, as always "Okay, I'll just get my things"

She picked up her red purse and helped Savannah up and escorted her down the stairs, holding her so she won't fall.

"I'll just sign out" KC said, gesturing to the little table in the hall, where a clip board is placed.

She signed out and then she and Savannah went to a little diner in town.

They sat on a table, eating and talking. Trying to know each other better.

"Besides from me" KC began taking a sip from her drink "Who else is your friend?"

Savannah stayed quiet for a moment, looking at her food

"Don't really have friends" she said in a low voice

"You serious?" Savannah asked in disbelief. Savannah nodded "But why? You're so nice."

"Thanks but, I guess people just look on the outside, instead of the inside" she said playing with the food on her plate

"You sure you don't have any other friends?" KC asks, taking a spoon full pasta in her mouth.

"Well there is this one guy" Savannah looked, smiling

"A boyfriend?" KC arched her eyebrows

"Oh no" Savannah shook her head. "We're just friends but I do sorta, kinda, like him" she was blushing now

"Nice, so how did you two meet?"

"Over the internet" Savannah replied simply.

"The internet?"

"Yeah, not really the best love story" Savannah looked down again for a moment "how about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me?" KC gestured to herself "No. I'm single, not really looking for a relationship"

"Why not?" Savannah asks "No time for love?"

"Love is a liability. It makes you do the most stupid things." KC explained "and I am not stupid."

* * *

**IDK...**

**R&R~? **

**Pwease...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Jerome and Mara sat on the sofa in the living room, his arm around her as they watch a movie.

"What do you think of KC?" Mara asks suddenly, her gaze still fixated on the television screen.

Jerome's attention moved from the television to his girlfriend.

"She seems okay" he answered "Why?"

"No reason" she replied, still not facing him.

He shrugged and kissed her on the head. Mara smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and KC entered the dining area for breakfast; she sat next to Joy and Alfie. As she sat in her sit, everyone's eyes, well mostly the boys were still on her.

She wore a deep pink tank top and white shorts. Her hair in a ponytail, she had no makeup on her face, except the red lipstick on her lips.

"Do you have to be dress like that, this early in the morning?" Mara couldn't resist asking, she sat on the opposite side of the table, Jerome next to her.

"Why? What's wrong with the way I dress?" KC countered Mara's question.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too reveling?" Mara arched an eyebrow

"I don't hear any complains." KC replied, looking around at her housemates. Mara mumbled something under her breath as she rolled her eyes and returned to her breakfast. "What was that?" KC asked

"Nothing" Mara answered

KC stared at her before her gaze met Ambers.

"You know" KC began, causing everyone to turn their attention to her "In this world, beauty is the most valuable commodity. You can do anything; you can have anyone, if you're beautiful. Don't you agree Amber?"

Everyone turned their heads at Amber, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Well…I guess you could say that" Amber replied almost stuttering. She felt like holes were being bored into her as everyone stared at her.

KC smiled and looked back at Mara.

"How about you Mara?" she asks "Do you think you're beautiful?"

Mara's head snapped and looked at KC.

She was quiet for a moment before answering "Everyone has their own kind of beauty" KC just scoffed at Mara's answer "I guess it's up to them, how they can see it. Besides," she paused for a moment "eyes are not the only thing that is used to see if someone is beautiful" She looked at KC, watching her expression "I think you're beautiful KC but beauty isn't the only thing that's important, it's how you treat people around you. What's the point of being beautiful if your personality is trash?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" KC ask

"Nothing" Mara smiled

"Are you saying that I have a bad attitude?" KC accused

"I don't even know you that well, KC" Mara answered "So why would I do that?"

Everyone was now watching the two brunette's conversation; KC noted this and also noticed the way Jerome was looking at her. She smirked.

"Because you don't like the way that your boyfriend drools over me" she said

Mara stiffened slightly before she relaxed and replied "A little full of yourself, aren't you?"

KC shrugged and smiled, placing her hands on the table, not leaving Mara's gaze, soon enough it was a full on staring contest.

The rest of the table finished their food but was still sitting in their chairs, watching the two girls.

Mara broke away from KC's gaze and looked down on her lap.

KC smiled at her triumph

"You must be really good in bed" KC stated, causing Mara to look at her, her cheeks slightly cover in a tint of crimson.

"Wh..what?" Mara choked out

"Jerome, tell me" KC looked at Jerome "What do you get from staying with her?"

Jerome didn't answer; he just looked at his girlfriend, whose face still flushed from KC's statement.

"What are you implying, exactly?" Mara asked

"Face it Mara" KC sighed "Boys like interesting, fun girls, like me. You" she gestured to Mara "You're boring and sensible" KC stood up and looked down at Mara

It happened as fast as lightning; everyone around the table had their mouths opened in shock. Mara Jaffray, stood up and slapped KC Dela Cruz on the face.

KC creased her face, which was now bright red. She laughed slightly before becoming serious.

"Big mistake"

Soon enough KC had made her way to Mara's side and a cat fight had started.

You didn't have to be an expert to see that KC was obviously winning.

Jerome and the other males at the table pulled apart the two girls.

Jerome held Mara tight in his arms, as the other males had their arms around KC, trying to restrain her.

"What is going on here?" Victor's voice roared as he entered the room.

"Let go off me" KC freed herself from the boys grip.

"What happened in here?" Victor asked the pupils

"She started it" KC pointed at Mara "She slapped me in the face"

"Miss Jaffray, is this true?" Victor asked, looking at Mara

"Well…" Mara looked down "Yes but…"

"No buts!" Victor exclaimed "In my office, now!"

* * *

**R&R **


End file.
